Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Fate
Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Fate is a video game adaptation of CartaletKyle's Sonic/Mega Man Worlds Fate comic book. It was developed by The John Studios and Bandai Namco for Playstation 4 and Nintendo 3DS XL. Storyline The story is identical to the comic book storyline, the Eight Goddesses sealed Sigma in the Nexus prison for his act, until Lumine shows up and frees him and discuss each other in the Jakob Elevator. However, one of the elevators malfunctioned and crash down, resulting in a identical opening scene to Mega Man X8. The main difference is that all characters that from other franchises besides Sega and Capcom are completely ommited. This was later revealed that Collaterale1 said that "it didn't fit in the storyline or otherwise it will be even more darker", so they where replaced with new characters instead and the Envy of Hope was never seen or mentioned, instead, Reiji, Xiaomu and KOS-MOS) As well Saya and her henchman) appeared due to being co-developed with Monolith Soft. Gameplay The gameplay is split into two. The one for Sonic (Which plays like the recent Morden Sonic games), and one for Mega Man (Which plays like the Classic and X games). Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Playable) *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Sally Acorn *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rogue the Bat *E-123 Omega *Cream the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog *Bunnie Rabbot *Big the Cat *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Cubot *Orbot *Walter Naugus Sonic Boom *Sticks the Badger *Comedy Chimp *Fastidious Beaver *Lyric the Last Ancient Sonic X *Chris Thorndyke *Cosmo *Dark Oak Mega Man *Mega Man (Playable) *Rush *Beat *Roll *Proto Man *Dr. Light *Eddie *Auto *Cut Man *Guts Man *Quake Woman *Splash Woman *Bass *Treble *Mr. X *Madam Y *Shadow Man *W. Waltz *Dr. Wily Mega Man X *X *Zero *Axl *Alia Layer *Pallete *Signas *Vile *Dark Mantis *Iris *Colonel *Bamboo Pandemonium *Sigma (Co-Antagonist) *Lumine (Main Antagonist) Mega Man Legends *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Roll Caskett *Mega Man Juno SEGA New *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) *Selveria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) *Alicia Melchiott (Valkyria Chronicles) *Ash Canaan (Phantasy Star Online) *Sue (Phantasy Star Online) *Rupika (Phantasy Star Online) *Rico Tyrell (Phantasy Star Online) *Dr. Jean Carlo Montague (Phantasy Star Online) *Elly Person (Phantasy Star Online) *Heathcliff Flowen (Phantasy Star Online) *Kireek (Phantasy Star Online) *Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) *DB Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Flynn (Shin Megami Tensei 4) *Segata Sanshiro Returning *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Into Dreams...) *Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams...) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Stella (Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Rolly Roll (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Chick Poacher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Bantam Scrambled (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) Aika (Skies of Arcadia) *Fina (Skies of Arcadia) *Gilder (Skies of Arcadia) *Drachma (Skies of Arcadia) *Enrique (Skies of Arcadia) *Galcian (Skies of Arcadia) *Tyris Flare (Golden Axe) *Ax Battler (Golden Axe) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Death Adder (Golden Axe) *Base Wing (Panzer Dragoon) Capcom New *Zangief (Street Fighter) *Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *Demitri (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Huitzil (Darkstalkers) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) *June (Star Gladiator) *Bilstein (Star Gladiator) *Strider Hiryu *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) *Batsu Ichimoji (Rival Schools) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) *Kyosuke Kagaim (Rival Schools) *Zack and Wiki (Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure) Returning *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Guile (Street Fighter) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Isshun (Okami) *Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Nebiroth (Ghouls 'n Ghosts) *Gore Magala (Monster Hunter) *Felyne (Monster Hunter) *Ryu (Breath of Fire) *Nina (Breath of Fire) *Rei (Breath of Fire) *Teepo (Breath of Fire) *Viewtiful Joe *Sexy Silvia Others *Reiji (Namco x Capcom) *Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) *Saya (Namco x Capcom) *Dokumezu (Namco x Capcom) *Dokugozu (Namco x Capcom) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) Original Characters Eight Goddesses *Luma the Mantray *Lucina the Giraffe *Darla the Chameleon *Sira the Whale *Kania the Armadillo *Hatsma the Dog *Killia the Parrot *Josephina the Mantis The Dark Nexus *God Nexus (Final Boss) *Guardian of Dark Nexus Worlds Category:W.I.P.s